hakkendenfandomcom-20200215-history
Shino Inuzuka
(TV series) (Drama CD) |name =Shino Inuzuka |image gallery = yes|english voice = }}Shino Inuzuka (犬塚 信乃 Inuzuka Shino) is an 18-year old boy and the holder of the Devotion Bead. He is one of the only three survivors of the destruction of Ōtsuka Village. He possesses the living sword of Murasame, which resides in his right forearm. Additionally he has a peony birthmark which rests on his upper right arm. Prior to the events at Ōtsuka Village, Shino had been struggling with a serious but unknown illness, but now that Murasame is keeping him alive, his body has ceased aging and is stuck at his 13-year old state. He is often seen as androgynous or feminine, as a result of his family's traditional custom of dressing boys as girls until the age of 15. It is believed that by doing so, he will grow as a healthy boy. He is very close to Sosuke Inukawa and Hamaji and sees them as siblings. Appearance Shino is a 18-year-old boy with short ruffled purple hair and large green-gold eyes. He is considered to be very attractive (in a feminine way) for a male and catches the eye of Ao and Genpachi Inukai. He was dressed like a girl when he was younger in accordance to his family's traditions which aimed to instill strength and help a child to grow up in good health. His beauty was paramount to this, as shown when Osaki states that he has heard rumors that the female survivor of the village's tragedy was very beautiful. He was unknowingly referring to Shino. Hamaji refers to him as being like a "doll." In his childhood, he wore ankle-length kimonos. They were usually a light color, such as pink, and were floral patterned. His hair was much longer and he usually tied it back into a ponytail. Presently, Shino's main attire consists of knee-high black boots, three-quarter black cargo pants, and a t-shirt (though the type and color change). He is also ironically often seen wearing a knee-length, high collared jacket that is white with red sleeves, with the church's rosary stitched on the back. He bears a peony birthmark on his upper right arm, and when Murasame is sealed, Shino has a black tribal tattoo that ranges from his right hand to chest. When, under certain circumstances, his body changes to being in its 18 years old state, he is taller, but still said to be shorter for a common male of that age. He is well-built (though on the slim side) and his hair is once again long and straight. Again, Shino is described to be very attractive by both Sosuke Inukawa and Kobungo Inuta. He wears long black trousers and a plain white button up, and once again ties his hair back. Personality Shino is known to act very childish and rash. He often has outbursts of emotions, such as anger or sadness, and he is very energetic and loud. Even so, he has a very kind, naive, and loving nature. As a result, many beings (both human and spirit) are easily attracted to him. He very easily makes friends with Genpachi Inukai, Kobungo Inuta, Hibiki, Yukihime etc. Kobungo even comments on the fact that many people have gathered around this small boy. Shino is very straight forward, usually talking or taking action without thinking, which typically concludes with a scolding from Sousuke. Shino seems quite perplexed by the fact that Genpachi has shown a romantic interest in him, and this again points to his age and naivety. He cares deeply for those around him, to such an extent that he forcibly revived Sousuke after they were fatally injured five years ago and promotes the guardian of Hamaji's School to befriend her when he wishes her to be happy and make friends swiftly. However, even though his exterior personality is happy and optimistic, he reveals himself to be quite burdened and knowledgeable of the events taking place around him; this is often seen when his thoughts travel to his immortality. He is shown to have a deep fear of the possibility of living alone one day. Other characteristics Shino is also known for: he loves meat, and he is petrified of the living dead and insects and is usually seen running away or clinging to Sousuke in fear when either things appear. Although Shino has his phobias, when he needs to fight, he shows great bravery and is calmer especially with Murasame in hand. History Shino was born with the Devotion Bead. Up until five years ago, Shino, Sousuke, Hamaji, and a sheep dog, Yoshiro, lived with Shino's father (his mother died when he was young) in Ōtsuka Village. The young Shino was made to dress as a girl due to the villages traditions, and was very sickly. Shino lists his symptoms as: puking blood, having difficulty breathing, bodily pains. He also had measles when he was younger. Sousuke often read to him or entertained him when he was bed-bound ) ]] When he was young, Shino was told that he would not live into adulthood. He still openly welcomed Sousuke and Hamaji into his home and treated the two abandoned children as his brother and sister. Shino even commented that he and Sousuke are brothers when he saw Sousuke’s peony mark. This happened when the two went to get chestnuts in the mountains for Hamaji who had caught the measles. Sousuke unfortunately came down with a fever and it began to rain. The two then waited for Yoshiro to get Shino's father in the hollow of a tree and huddled together for warmth, when Shino noticed the peony mark. Later, the village gets attacked, overcome by a deadly disease and the buildings set on fire. Shino, Sousuke, and Yoshiro were gravely injured and left to die. Shino was utterly helpless and full of feelings of regret and sadness as little Hamaji beat upon his chest, begging her brother not to die. In the midst of the flames, Rio Satomi appeared and offered Shino the blade Murasame in order to keep living. Using this power, Shino forced Sousuke to continuing living as well, unable to handle his possible death. They then go to live in a church in another village with their grandfather, and an unidentified priest. Shino, under Murasame's curse, does not age in this time. They are labeled as outcasts and are unfairly treated by the residents of that village. The villagers believe that Shino, Sousuke and Hamaji bring disease, due to the fact that they are the only living survivors of the tragedy. Plot Five years previously, everyone in Ōtsuka village died in a plague, but there were 3 survivors: Shino, Sosuke Inukawa, and Hamaji. They took shelter in a church on the outskirts of another village by a dark and dangerous forest. The church, as well as the survivors, are viewed with suspicion by the villagers. Catching wind of the trio's survival, the Imperial Church sends the Five Foxes of Osaki House in search of Murasame, the demon blade that contains "life", which Shino possesses. Upon directly failing, they return that night to kidnap Hamaji in order to lure Shino to them. Shino and Sousuke travel to the capital city to find Hamaji. Rio Satomi, one of the chosen of the four beast clans, picks them up at the train stations and drops them at an inn telling them that they'll meet Hamaji the next day. Shino goes around the city with Murasame where he hears a rumor of a spirit eating demon. He is landed on by a man named Kobungo who is fighting with some priests and their head, Seiran, while searching for someone named "Genpachi Inukai". Seiran claims that Genpachi is a demon and not a "person" and that he cannot be freed, since he believes that the demon may begin to eat humans after its done with spirits. Kobungo treats Shino to lunch as an apology for landing and stepping on him, after which, Shino is picked up by Murasame and Sousuke (in dog form). Back in the inn, Sousuke leaves for a walk when Satomi arrives with his spirit beast. Rio comments that while Shino remembers him from 5 years ago, Sousuke doesn't seem to. Also, Rio is surprised that Shino hasn't aged because of Murasame. The sword of Murasame is a mystery, about which no one has much knowledge of, if it's good or bad, since Murasame has the power to "tear through all magic, make all spirits cower and subdue everything formless on earth". Rio states that Shino's stunted growth is a result of hosting such power in him which will consume him in the end with a horrible death. A demon insect, which is a minion of Seiran, is seen to be keeping watch on Shino. Shino and Sousuke was reunited safely with Hamaji at the Villa. Shino told Sousuke that they were saved by Satomi Rio five years ago. Satomi gave Shino and Sousuke their beads that represent them as one of the eight beasts and asked them to gather the rest of them. The demon appearing in the middle of town chasing after Shino wanting to eat him and the monks that hunt demons chasing after. They managed to escape from the monks and the demon return to its own human form who is Genpachi. Kobungo Inuta, Genpachi's good friend stated to Shino that three years ago, Genpachi and Kobungo's soldier team was attacked by a demon that served in the hostage crisis in the north eating people. Originally they were supposed to die but something stranged happened and ever since then, their bodies have some changes and they are immortality. On the other hand, the demon huntimg monk saw Shino with Murasame and hoping to get his hand on Murasame Sword. Due to the new moon, Sousuke sleeps for an abnormally long time while Murasame becomes strangely quiet. Shino then bumps into a white-haired, red-eyed girl from the Snake Clan, Ayane Mizuki, that occupies the other half of the abode. Shino shows interest in a incident that was reported in the newspaper. Apparently six villagers were visiting Perquisite Mountain in search of a new water source, but become lost. A "beautiful woman" appeared before them and showed the villagers the way back to the village, where they died of an unknown illness. Sousuke searches for Shino, who has gone to the mountain to investigate. While on the mountain, Shino's and Sousuke's beads begin to glow. Distracted by this, Shino loses his footing and falls down, dropping the two beads. While waiting at the train station, Sousuke meets Kobungo, who decides to join Sousuke. After losing Sousuke's bead, a monkey deity appears before Shino and gives him a huge rock of gold. A group of traveling musicians come to the village to perform during the festival, and it is revealed that one of the musicians is Asakeno. Skills & Abilities - Thunder Stance - Quick Blade - Murasame's Rampage Relationships Sousuke Inukawa Shino's relationship with Sousuke is that of an older and younger brother with some mild differences. Shino often misbehaves and is scolded severely. However, Sousuke has kist some of his memories from before their home was lit on fire, and therefore doesn't realize what exactly happened. Shino however, does remember what happened on that day but keeps it secret from Sosuke. They both care very much for each other and have shown themselves to protect, and even be injured for each other. Rio Satomi Rio is Shino's half brother and yet he doesn't find out until later on in the manga. They seemed to have been somewhat close to each other when Shino was a kid. Hamaji Though he dislikes Hamaji's new health concoctions and is sometimes frightened of her, he regards her like a little sister. She is also the reason he wanted to live because she cried for him to not leave her alone. Quotes *“''You think I am as good as dead. Sorry, but as you can see, I have plenty of life left in me.” (To Rio Satomi) *“''If you wish strongly enough, it will definitely be granted.” (To Sosuke Inukawa) *“''I didn’t know some things were better left forgotten.” (To Kohaku) *“''I told you that I’m afraid of dying, but I think that being left alone in this world is much more painful than death.” (To Kohaku) *“''Promising to do something tomorrow with someone is the same as promising that you'll be alive tomorrow.” (To Hibiki) *"''When that time comes, I will cut you down without a moment's hesitation."(To Ao) Trivia *Shino's surname means "Dog mound". *Shino is okay with living ayakashi and sometimes even befriends them, but dead things or ghosts creep him out. *Shino is terrified of bugs and has an obsession with cleanliness, due to him being raised in a sterile place. *Shino's favorite food is meat, but he hates liver. *Shino's character songs are WING IN THE DARKNESS, Muteki no Buddy (with Murasame) and Junketsu (with Sosuke Inukawa). References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Church Category:Eight Dog Warriors Category:Samurai Warriors